Rock n' Role-Reversal - A Yakumo Story
by The All-Mighty Kei
Summary: After Yukari left for a short vacation, Ran and Chen's ages got swapped! This is the story on how the famous shikigami duo are obliged to change and stick to the rules in order to cooperate with the most amusing (And perhaps the only) role-reversal ever. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: What a morning

Oh, dear lord...I almost forgot to write the disclaimer among other stuff!

Anyways, hello there! This is a story I've been planning to write for a week and since I'm almost out from finals, I think it's safe to publish the first chapter!

...Well, it's kind of short for a chapter, I think...Welp.

Ummmm...What else...Ah yes! Disclaimer!

Touhou Project does not belong to me, characters, locations and the like belong to ZUN. I only own this fanfic plot and perhaps a little bit of character interpretation, though I tried my best to stick to canon.

* * *

Ran and Chen were different from each other and that's no surprising thing. Anyone could tell from a distance that they don't share any similarities at all. Perhaps the younger of the two might have adopted a thing or two from her mentor, nevertheless she was a heteronomous being complete with her own ideas and actions.

One of them was the mind while the other was the muscle. One of them was the adult and the other was the child. One of them was the responsible while the other was the free-spirited. One had what the other lacked and one was the opposite of the other. That was how nature was for them and they would discreetly admit that said difference is what makes their relationship even easier to enjoy. Though, it would be insulting to think if they had some sort of difficulty in getting along.

It all started this morning. The morning after Yukari Yakumo's leaving.

Yukari commented on her shikigami that she was planning to go on some sort of vacations. She said that with all the work and responsibility on her shoulders made her body need for a selfish pleasure. Loyal and ever understanding, both shikigami agreed with her master and just like that she left the house after she gave them a playful "So long~".

And so the sun arrived and the birds chirped, nothing was missing on this peaceful morning…

…Well, perhaps one could say that the things are a** bit** misplaced for the time being.

Ran and Chen sat in the same room, at opposite edges of the table that separates them. Each looking at the other with a curious, confused, yet unamused stare.

Chen, the hot-blooded child of the duo, woke up as a young woman of formal speech.

Ran, the cool and analytic woman, woke up as a young girl of whimsical logic. It goes without mentioning that her tails reduced to 2.

A time passed since they woke up…Yet, they refuse to stop staring at the other. It was an unusual sight after all. And somehow, they have a gut feeling about who could be the responsible of their current situation. Chen cleared her throat, in hopes that she could break the ice and finish the awkward silence that filled the room.

"Master." She started making the latter's ears perk up.

"Yes, Chen?" Little Ran asked eagerly while she was trying to fix her oversized pajamas.

"Shall we discuss on this morning's events?"

"Sure, if you wanna!"

"Alright then…As you can see, our ages have been…Altered."

Ran raised her hand as if she was trying to ask for permission to answer.

"Umm…Yes, master?" Chen asked while raising her eyebrow. She's yet to get used to see her master in such appearance.

"It was Yukari's fault!" Ran shouted cheerfully and lowered her hand.

Chen chuckled as she remembered that probably at that age, her master wasn't that formal towards her mistress…Did she refer properly at her master? Perhaps a bit.

Well, thanks to little Ran's input, the possibility of her master's master messing with the borders again is high like always. Another thing clicked in Chen's mind as she remembered the things she was doing about a while ago.

"Also…I would like to report that the remaining fried tofu is gone. It seems someone ate it." Ran got a bit surprised and looked away.

"…Still Yukari's fault!"

'_You little liar!_' Chen shook her head and made the mental note to not give little Ran any fried tofu as she knew that the now young kitsune was lying. There's no one else that could enjoy eating a piece of fried tofu.

'_…Wait, punishment?_' While Chen's now the adult of the house, she wasn't sure if there was any shifts in authority. No matter how big or smart she gets, there is no denying that her master is the little creature before her. No to mention that Ran was able to recognize her without problem, therefore she still has the memory of an 800 year-old beast. While Chen, she has the memory of a 100 year-old, yet both of their behaviors and speech changed considerably.

'_Maybe I'm just thinking too much…Master is still Master_.' She concluded. Her train of thoughts was interrupted as she noticed Ran heading (Skipping to be precise.) to the kitchen.

"Wait, what are you doing, Master?" Chen stopped Ran from her tracks, the latter grinned as she put both of her hands on her hips.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm going to do breakfast, I'm very hungry!"

Chen raised an eyebrow, her master just ate fried tofu and she's still hungry? That's quite the stomach. Chen couldn't imagine her master handling any heavy stuff with that small body, perhaps helping her would make things easier for the kitsune in the kitchen.

"Oh, then let me help—"

"No!" Little Ran interrupted which made Chen blink a few times before replying.

"Why not?"

"It's…It's a surprise for you! I don't want you to see it!"

"…Are you sure you can handle all the cooking, Master?"

"Of course I can! Just go and brush your teeth, Chen." Ran gave her usual morning order to Chen: brush your teeth. Chen shrugged and walked towards the bathroom.

'I_'m getting too worried. Master IS Master, after all_.' Chen thought.

….

***CRASH***

It didn't took long when an unusual sound echoed across the Yakumo household. With her toothbrush still in her mouth, Chen rushed towards the source which happened to be the kitchen. She almost dropped her toothbrush once she looked at the mess her master made.

Ran sat up and rubbed the back of her head as she looked around the mess and then made a sheepish look towards Chen.

"…Hehehe…The seasonings were a little high so I tried to climb." She explained while knocking her head like a silent way to say "_Oh, silly me~_" and giving a light smile.

Chen sighed as she noticed that not only the seasonings were knocked from its shelf, some pots and pans were on the floor, not to mention they were knives spread across the table and sink and the drawers were half opened. It was truly a chaos. For the sake of her master, she would have to prevent her from stepping on the kitchen. It's going to be a looooooong day, for sure.

'When is Master Yukari going to come back?'

* * *

End of the first chapter!

If you've come this far, please give a review! It will help me a lot!

I'll try my best to update frequently so expect next chapter soon.

Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Tofu And Laundry

Gah, why do I keep forgetting adding this part! Anyway, I apologize for the delay, I had problems regarding with my computer!

Also, part of this chapter was made by phone and believe me it had lots of mistakes. If you happen to see one, let me know and I will correct it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Maybe there was a shift in abilities as well. As far as she could remember, her master was never a messy or clumsy person, and yet, she was able to put the kitchen upside-down in a matter of minutes. For the sake of her master's safety, Chen decided to be responsible of the cooking until they return to their normal selves, decision in which Ran disapproved greatly as she pouted at a distance.

Becoming an adult wasn't as bad as Chen thought it would be. She never knew she would see the day where she could cut the ingredients in even pieces so easily and with such grace. There was her height too, she could reach things without problem! She was amazed at her own attributes, she wondered what else she could do besides not screwing up at cooking…Chen was definitely looking forward to find out!

And there's Ran, who was still pouting behind her shikigami. Unlike Chen, she was totally discontented on this alteration. It's been a very long while the last time she relied on someone to do such simple task like cooking, or at least, it used to be simple. Without her skills, she couldn't do more than just watching her now dependable shikigami do the cooking at the moment.

"At least let me help you…" Ran said before puffing her cheeks. Chen looked over her shoulder and returned to her old view so quickly it made her neck hurt. The heat of the summer wasn't helping with her now red face.

'…_Did Master just…Pouted?_' Chen tried to look at her master once more but mentally slapped herself not to do it. That view was…Disgustingly adorable, she admitted. She never knew a small pout could paralyze her existence and make her feel submissive towards its charm. The nekomata didn't recall such effect. Even when her friends pouted at something silly, she never felt what she was feeling at this moment. She wondered if it's another effect of being an adult.

But, the biggest question was: Could she be able to say no to that cute face? The probability of rejecting her Master's petition could go any lower if little Ran kept doing the same face for the next couple of minutes.

But no! She had to be strong! As an adult, she must be responsible for everyone's sake…Well, at least for the two of them. There was no way to let her be defeated by such undeniably cute pout.

'_I…Must…Resist…The Charm…!_' Chen tried to focus on her cooking as a way to ignore the mortal cuteness that stands behind her. She closed her eyes tightly and…

"Ow."

…Perhaps, she was focusing a bit too much. Right after she closed her eyes, she accidentally cut her finger with the kitchen knife. Instinctively, she retrieved her hand and inspected the small wound and noticed a small trail of blood falling across her finger.

'_Ugh, I should be careful…_'

"Chen is hurt, Chen is hurt!" Ran shouted as she grabbed her shikigami's hand and looked at the cut with her own eyes.

"…You can't cook with this!"

"…I can't cook with what?"

"With that cut, you're bleeding too much!"

"Master, I'm OK. It'll stop soon."

"But that "soon" is not "now"." Ran dragged Chen out of the kitchen…Or at least, she tried to. She took out a first-aid kit and pulled Chen's hand closer. Seconds later, the nekomata retrieved her hand just to find out that there's a childish Band-Aid over her the afflicted area.

"Ummm…Thank you?"

"As your master, it's my duty to take care of you." The little kitsune stated confidently while raising her index finger as if she was giving Chen her usual morning lesson. Chen chuckled as she looked at the childish Band-Aid and gave a slight nod.

"Well, then. I should get back to-"

"Let me help!" And so Ran remained persistent despite having her request rejected by her shikigami. Chen tilted her head in confusion.

"...I already told you, I can handle this!" Chen sighed at her master's perseverance. How many times she said no to…Wait, has she ever said no to Ran's petition? Chen can't remember much, she can only remember the mortal pout of the little kitsune. It didn't matter if she said no, she can't let her master get hurt…Or make another disaster in the kitchen.

"I can't let Chen get hurt again!" Ran exclaimed her worries towards her apprentice as she gripped her hand in hopes it would stop her from returning to the kitchen.

"I will be fine, don't…"

And Ran pouted again. This time, there was no way Chen could avoid that.

'…_So…That's the face I make to her…_' No wonder why her master resigned each time she pouted for something. She never knew she had a great power at a young age.

Naturally, Chen resigned at Ran's charm and let her help in the kitchen. Thanks to both of the beasts' clumsiness, they had problems with completing today's breakfast, but the meal was finally complete to be eaten…

…Though, they finished making breakfast exactly at 12: 15 p.m.

"Nothing can go wrong with Miso Soup!"

At least, they were enjoying it.

"It would taste better if we put fried tofu, you know…" Ran added as she munched another vegetable.

"But Master, we ate fried tofu yesterday…" 'Is eating too much fried tofu a bad thing?' She thought as she played around with the tofu. 'Wait, is adding fried tofu to the miso soup even a thing?'

"False! It was only me that ate fried tofu. You tried to throw it away while I went to the bathroom."

"Aw, come on. I was very full!"

"But you ate cake later!"

"…Second stomach?"

"For sweets?" Chen nodded embarrassedly. Ran hummed for a while as if Chen's answer made perfect sense. Playfully, she raised her hand and whacked Chen's head.

"Stop making up stuff! We don't have a second stomach!" She was still the 800-year old kitsune Chen loved so much. "And give me that, you aren't going to eat this, I know it." Ran snatched Chen's bowl full of the remaining tofu pieces. Chen tried to object but decided to let her the remaining tofu. She didn't like the stuff anyway.

"Alright then, since we finished I think it's time to-"

"Go shopping!"

"Wait, what? Master, we still have food left."

"But there was no fried tofu!" Again with the fried tofu…Good luck with holding X subject without making her mention fried tofu, Chen.

"Master, you already ate tofu. We will buy more tomorrow."

"…Promise?" Ran held her pinky towards Chen.

"Promise!" The latter returned the gesture happily. "Now, what I meant is cleaning the house. You don't have to-"

"I want to help you!"

'_Great, let's hope we don't delay…_' And the chores began!

"Master?" It was strange to lose sight of Ran as soon as she went to the bathroom. "Where are you? I'm in no mood to participate in Hide-n-Seek!" Her voice echoed across the halls but there was no sign of her young master.

'_I should go look for her once I finish folding the rest of the clothes_.' She planned while approaching the bump of clean clothes. Slowly, she grabbed a garment and started folding it without thinking.

And suddenly, the tiny hill of recently dried clothes moved a little.

Chen noticed that and sighed.

"Master, I know you're there." And just like that, Ran emerged from the laundry and tackled her shikigami to the ground. Even at such young age, Ran's tackle was strong enough to make Chen hurt a little.

"Surprise~!" Ran flashed a toothy grin. "I bet you didn't expect that!"

"_(I kiiiiind of did, actually…) _Ummm…Of course, Master! You certainly surprised me with your stealth!"

"You should be careful! As my shikigami, you should be ready for any surprise!" Ran exclaimed before snuggling on her shikigami's chest. "What time is it?" She asked with a hint of exhaustion in her voice.

"I don't know…Maybe somewhere around three?"

"Hmmm…Is it ok…for me to nap a bit'?" A yawn escaped from her lips as her breathing slowed down.

"If that's what you want, may I take you to your room?" Chen waited for an answer but all she got in return was a small snore from Ran.

'_She is asleep, isn't she?'_ Chen did her best to look Ran without moving too much and confirmed her suspicions. It was the first time she saw her master nap. Normally, it was her who napped at this hour and yet there she was, wide awake while being entertained with said view on her master. But after a couple of minutes, the entertainment became a trouble.

'_**HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MOVE WITHOUT WAKING HER UP?!'**_

* * *

**End of Chapter 2!_  
_**

Likey? Dislikey? Let me know in the reviews section!

I want to thank all the people that reviewed last chapter! It really motivated me to continue writing this story! Like always, I will try to do my best on improving.

See you next time and have a nice time!


End file.
